


Partners From Day

by nefertiti_reads



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual, Both Kid and Killer are bi in this, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, Kidler, M/M, Original Character(s), Prequel, Scottish, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti_reads/pseuds/nefertiti_reads
Summary: Kid and Killer are partners and they've been partners since the day they met.The story of Kid and Killer before they became the infamous pirates.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and One Piece world belong to Oda! So I don't know own any of this and I am just writing within the world he has already created.

Chapter 1

  
In the South Blue there was an island. There were many islands actually but this one was special. It was beautiful with its sprawling lush hills and deep green valleys in the centre of the island. There were lakes hidden within the hills and hidden pools. On the coast the beaches were white, the harbours were busy with traffic from neighbouring islands and the colour of the sea that surrounded the island was a lush deep green.

  
The island wasn’t completely perfect however it only had two modes of weather. It was either mild and sunny or it rained and was chilly. There was no in between.  
The residents of the island were used to it however. What use was it complaining over a little rain when it happened so often? It was better to find ways to deal with it. So the children liked to play in the rain and the adults made special clothes that didn’t let the wetness or chill penetrate so they could carry on with their daily lives.  
Due to the rain and their attitude to it, it was rare for anyone to suffer from a cold. In fact it was impossible.

But we’re not here for the weather or for the island, we’re here because on this island in the South Blue there resided two children, Eustass Kid and Killer.

  
Eustass and Killer lived on neighbouring hills. They were from different clans and they met when they went to a little school in the valley between the two hills.  
There weren’t that many children so they were taught together even though Killer was four years older than Kid. Thus Killer was the second oldest in the class.

  
Kid couldn’t abide sitting still in class and listening to Karen drone on and on about one thing or the other. He started fidgeting, staring out of the window and dreaming of playing at home as his Dad fixed stuff.

  
Finally she stopped talking and he was released from that little room! As soon as he was dismissed he ran outside and stretched his arms wide.  
“This is freedom,” he sighed.

  
“Why do you come anyway?” Killer asked him. Killer had followed closely behind.

  
He always noticed Kid fidgeting and sighing and barely participating. The class wasn’t mandatory, it was just an old lady helping the local kids, so if he hated it so much why was he there?

  
Kid turned around surprised. That was the first time Killer had ever spoken to him.  
“What?”

  
“Why do you come here?”

  
Kid just stared at Killer. “Who are you?”

  
Killer gapped at him. “I’m Killer.”

  
“Is that actually your name?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“I don’t believe you!”

  
“You don’t have to! It’s still my name!”

  
“It’s a stupid name,” Kid muttered.

  
“You have a stupid face.” Killer retorted.

  
At that Kid smiled up at the older child. “Dad makes me. I’m lucky it’s only once a week. How old are you?”

  
“I’m ten.”

  
“I’m six.”

  
Then they just stared at each other. Or rather Kid stared at Killer’s bangs that covered his eyes.

  
“I’m off,” Kid announced walking off.

  
“You live up that Benn right?” Killer asked. His face was pointing to the hill on their right.

  
“Do you want to come?”

  
“Will your dad mind?”

  
Kid rolled his eyes. “Come.” He ordered.

  
And so Killer followed him home. They walked up the hill talking about their interests and hobbies. It made the thirty minute journey feel like five.

  
As soon as they arrived at the village Killer gazed around in amazement. They all had such vibrant hair and interesting clothing choices. The houses were small but at the very top he could see a castle, the castle he usually saw across from his hill.

  
“Old Tommy lives there with his family,” Kid said. “He’s the Chieftain of our clan and a right pain! Can you believe he ate all the meat at last year’s feast? I only had four steaks in the end!”

  
Killer laughed as he wondered just how much meat Old Tommy had to eat for Kid to only eat four.

  
“This is my house.” Kid said proudly. They were on the outskirts of the village so the house stood apart a little. Kid claimed it was because they didn’t like nosy people.  
Their house was modest, built from stone and it had a thatched roof. The door was red and made of solid wood.

  
Kid barrelled in, knocking the door aside and calling for his father.

  
“What?” A loud and deep male voice responded.

  
“I’ve got a guest!”

  
“Why?”

  
“I don’t know. He seemed interesting. What? Are you too tired old man?”

  
“Sounds like someone needs a lesson or two in manners!” The man bellowed and with those words thundering footsteps followed.

  
“Are you hungry?” Kid asked. “I am.”

  
Killer just looked at Kid and Kid took that as an answer. He led him to the kitchen and soon Kid’s father joined them.

  
Interesting, Killer noted. He didn’t look angry.

  
He was a tall and muscular man who had long wavy red hair that reached the middle of his back. He had three piercings in each ear and a similar face to Kid’s so he had a wide smile, a thin nose and sharp eyes. He also had a beard unlike Kid.

  
“Who are you?”

  
“Killer.”

  
“That’s a stupid name.”

  
“I told him that!”

  
“And I’ll say it again, I don’t care! It’s still my name!” Killer exclaimed.

  
The two Kid’s stared at Killer for a moment and he wondered if he was about to get kicked out. The older Kid and the younger Kid looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
Their laughter was loud and it felt like it shook the walls. Killer envied that.

  
“I like this one. Are you hungry? I am.” The older man said and started making food for them all.

  
“Oh by the way… what’s your name?” Killer asked Kid, and Kid’s dad started laughing again.

  
“He doesn’t know your name?”

  
“We got distracted!”

  
The older man just laughed louder.

  
Kid glared but resisted the urge to throw at pot at him… barely.

  
“I’m Eustass Kid.”

  
* * *

“Why are you late?” Killer’s grandmother demanded when he strolled through the door that night.

  
“I made a friend.” He said as he closed the door and made his way over to her at the entranceway to their living room.

  
“What?”

  
“I made a friend and he took me to his house. His name is Eustass Kid and he’s very loud.”

  
“Oh, that old coot’s child.” Ainslee snorted. “I don’t envy you.”

  
“You know them?” Killer asked surprised.

  
“I do leave this hill you know,” she told him with a deadpan expression.

  
Killer smirked. “In the last fifty years?”

  
She playfully raised her arm at him and he dodged her smiling.

  
“Did they feed you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Was it better than my cooking?”

  
“Of course not.”

  
“Bring him here next time. Poor boy’s suffering from bad taste.”

  
Killer snickered. “He eats a lot.”

  
“Trust me I’ve seen Brodie Kid eat and if his son is anything like him… I’m prepared.”

  
Killer smiled and then he gazed off into the distance thinking.

  
“What?” She asked. “What are you thinking?”

  
“They don’t like my name.”

  
“What? I don’t like their faces but do you hear me complaining? Did you tell them where to go? Did you stand on a stool and spit in Brodie’s face?”  
Killer laughed freely. “No! Well… yes I did tell them where to go and they liked me for it. I also told them I didn’t like their face.”

  
Ainslee ruffled his hair. “That’s my boy. Now enough about them, I made dessert and I know you’ll love it.”

  
Killer gasped and rushed to the kitchen. “Why didn’t you lead with that?”

  
“That’s what you get for being late!”


	2. Curry Udon

Chapter 2

It was a year later and Eustass Kid was acting weird. He was barely listening to Killer and staring at something in the distance. Killer followed his gaze and found he was looking at Shiruton Doruyanaika.

Oh her, Killer thought. She was pretty. She had long black hair and small brown eyes. She was the same height as Kid and slim. Killer liked her and it looked like Kid liked her too.

Killer narrowed his eyes at that.

So the next day he invited her to have curry udon with him at the new shop in the valley. Due to the trade between the islands and the increased travel there were many more nationalities on their island than there used to be and to Killer’s delight there was more food for him to try. He especially loved the noodles.

“Have you got money?” She asked him.

“Yes my grandma gave me money for me and… yes I have money.”

Shiruton looked at him curiously but decided to drop it.

They walked up to the counter and Killer ordered and paid and they picked a table with two chairs so they could sit looking at each other.

At that moment Eustass Kid walked past the window. He could not believe his eyes. His friend, his own bloody friend! The audacity and the rudeness were unfathomable. Growling Kid marched into the shop and dragged a chair over to the table Killer and Shiruton were sitting at.

Killer paled as he watched Kid’s efforts and when his friend sat down.

“Oh hello,” Killer said smiling nervously.

“Jerk face,” Kid simply said. “How could you?”

“What’s going on?” Shiruton asked.

Suddenly Kid became charm personified and turned to her with a wide smile on his face. “It is so nice to see you!”

Shiruton smiled, “Would you like food too?”

“I would love food. What did you order?”

“Curry udon,” she said.

“Curry udon!” He exploded at Killer who promptly looked away whistling.

Shiruton rolled her eyes and got up, “I’ll order you one.”

When she was gone Kid reached over and punched Killer. Killer punched him back and a minor fight broke out but it stopped immediately when Shiruton returned.

“I thought you two were best friends,” she said.

“We are,” they said.

“But he’s being a dickhead right now.” Kid said.

“It’s not my fault you were late coming down the Benn.”

“You normally wait for me!”

“So what are your hobbies?” Killer asked Shiruton.

“I like wrestling and food, I really love food.”

“Oh I love food too-”

“I can eat five bowls of curry udon in one sitting.” Kid said interrupting Killer.

Shiruton looked impressed instead of disgusted.

“That’s so cool!”

Ah she was definitely impressed, Killer noted.

“I am learning how to cook.” Killer said. “My grandmother makes the best food. You should come sometime.”

Shiruton turned to him with heart eyes. “That sounds wonderful!”

Kid glared sullenly but before he could do something drastic like kick Killer’s face their food arrived. He was actually hungry so he said thank you and was about to start eating when he noticed Shiruton.

She was a beast! It looked like she wasn’t even breathing! She was just stuffing the noodles in her face, forkful after forkful. The sauce was flying everywhere and her eyes had a scary intensity to them.

Killer and Kid looked at each other and burst out laughing. They couldn’t stop laughing either.

Shiruton finished her bowl in under a minute and when she noticed the two boys rolling on the floor she wondered what was so funny. Then she saw the other customers in the store avoiding eye contact and laughing behind their hands. In anger and embarrassment she balled up her fists. She thought they’d understand but they didn’t. She couldn’t eat anywhere.

She stepped to them and without any warning she leaped on Killer first punching him in the face with her hard fists. Killer was so shocked he didn’t react for a second and then he tried to push her off but she was freakishly strong.

Kid stopped laughing and surveyed the scene. Who did she think she was? She couldn’t beat up his friend! So he leaped on her trying to pry her off but then she just turned on him beating him with her fists!

It took the store owner stepping in to get her to stop. When she was ordered to leave she left with a hmpf.

“Would you like me to heat up your food?” the owner asked. “You didn’t even touch it.”

“No,” Kid growled. He was still mad.

Killer sat on the floor equally mad and hungry.

“I’ll make you two something else then… just wait!”

“Thanks,” the boys said and they got up and sat back at the table.

They sat there silently glaring at their udon until Kid snickered.

“What?” Killer asked.

“She got it all over her dress!”

That started the laughing fit again only to be stopped when their new food arrived.

* * *

“Why did you even go to eat udon with her anyway?” Kid asked as they walked to Killer’s house.

“I liked her.”

“But I like her.”

“I know.”

“So you thought you could steal her?”

Killer shrugged, “Snooze you lose.”

“Bastard!”

“Your dad is rubbing off on you,” Killer noted.

Kid glared, “Your grandma isn’t any different so don’t act like you’re not as bad as me!”

Killer smirked and looked away.

“She was my age anyway, you didn’t stand a chance.” Kid continued.

“She was my age,” Killer corrected. “She’s eleven.”

“You moron she’s nine!”

“That’s still not your age!”

“Whatever, Dad said it didn’t matter.”

“Did he teach you that awful flirting too?” Killer asked barely containing a laugh.

“Shut up.” Kid said pushing him and Killer almost fell down the hill. Kid panicked and grabbed him in time pulling him back.

“What did we say?” Killer demanded.

“No fighting when walking on the narrow passes,” Kid repeated robotically. “It wasn’t that steep of a fall anyway.”

Killer’s eye twitched under his bangs and somehow Kid sensed it and he took off running.

* * *

“What happened to your faces?” Ainslee demanded. Kid had bruises on his forearms and his cheek. Killer had a bruise on his cheek and it was swollen. He had a split lip and he probably had a black eye. Ainslee pushed his fringe back. Yep he had a black eye. “Who did this?” She thundered.

“Shiruton Doruyanaika,” Kid told her as he stared at Killer’s face. It was the first time he’d ever seen Killer’s eyes. They were angular and pretty, also the colour turquoise. Kid was mesmerised.

Ainslee let go of Killer’s bangs and the spell was broken. Killer breathed a sigh of relief. What was that? He thought.

“Your crush,” Ainslee said surprised.

The kids then recounted their day to her.

“Did you bite her?”

“No.”

“Scratch her?”

“No.”

“Kick her?”

“No.”

“Have I taught you nothing?”

“She caught us by surprise.”

“I do not approve,” she said to Killer. “Plus you can’t have the same crush. That’s awkward.”

The boys nodded in agreement.

“So I know you’re hungry Kid, what do you want? Curry udon?”

“No,” they wailed.

“Don’t tell me you hate it now,” she gasped.

“I don’t ever want to look at a bowl again.” Kid passionately said as Killer nodded.

“It was your favourite!”

“We’re not changing our minds,” Killer said firmly.

“Fine, Haggis it is then!”


	3. Laughter

Chapter 3

Killer had a weird laugh. He knew that. His grandmother was the only one who didn’t mock him for it but that was probably because she had a weird laugh of her own.

The first time Eustass Kid heard Killer laugh he’d watched him amazed. Killer thought Kid would hate it and mock him but no, he found it unique and Kid liked unique things. He liked things that stood out and were bold. Why fit the mould when you could change it?

Thus as only Eustass Kid, Brodie Kid and his grandmother could stand his laugh he tried to keep his laughing to a minimum in public. But of course he slipped up and one day when he was eleven after a day at the school he came back home upset.

“What is it?” Ainslee asked when she saw Killer’s scowling face.

“Mark mocked him for his laugh at the class,” Kid told her.

She looked at the boy with flame red hair and sharp eyes and sighed, “Do you live here now?”

“What did you cook?” Kid asked ignoring the question.

She turned back to Killer. “What did I tell you?”

“Punch the next guy who mocks you,” Killer mumbled.

“Exactly, who does he think he is mocking my precious Killer? You’re an Adan and no one messes with us.”

“I punched him,” Kid said as he opened pots and smelled the food within. “No one messes with Kid’s either or our friends.”

Ainslee rolled her eyes and accepted her fate that she had two grandsons now.

So the next week when they had class Killer took her advice. As soon as Mark started mocking him again Killer stood up and turned around as Mark sat behind him.

“Say that again?” He demanded.

Mark repeated his insult and Killer leaped onto Mark’s table and punched him in the face and punched him again with furiosity until their teacher pulled him off.

“Get off him,” she exclaimed. “If you carry on like that I won’t allow you back!”

“So you just sat there whilst he mocked me but I punch him once and I’m punished?” Killer exclaimed.

“You broke his nose! Look at his face!”

“So what it will heal! You care about him getting hurt but you didn’t do shit for me. I’m leaving!”

“You can’t leave! I didn’t actually demise-”

“I can do what I want!” Killer bellowed and stormed out of the small classroom leaving a shocked silence and Mark’s silent sobbing.

He stood outside fuming staring through the rain at the cobbled road ahead of him that lead to the rolling hills. His hands were shaking as adrenaline was still coursing through his veins.

Suddenly he felt a punch to his arm and he turned around ready to fight but it was only Kid.

“What are you doing?” Killer asked.

Kid stared at him and then smiled, “What I want.”

“You don’t have to leave because of me.”

“Killer, you were the only reason I stayed.”

* * *

“I’m surprised you lasted so long,” Brodie noted. They’d found him in the garage at the back of the house. “Pass me the wrench.”

Kid handed him the tool. Brodie was in the middle of fixing an engine.

“Now where will I get to learn new things?” Killer sighed. “She was getting to pirate history.”

“You can read can’t you?” Brodie said. “For whatever you need to know there’s a book out there that covers it. You’ll be fine.”

Killer stroked his chin. “I’ll need money.”

“Just ask old Ainslee,” Brodie said.

That was true, she would get Killer anything he asked for. She made desserts for a bakery and they got most of their money from that. Her food was extremely popular.

“Enough of that boring talk let’s go explore,” Kid said hoping off the counter and motioning for Killer to follow him. “We’ll be back for dinner. We expect food!”

Brodie just flipped him off.

“If you keep taunting him he’s going to poison us again,” Killer remarked.

“I told you that was an accident.”

“And I told you it was well timed! He didn’t even seem worried.”

“This is why we should always eat at your house and sleep at mine.”

“I’m not climbing two Benns every day.”

“You’re going to if you want to become fit.”

“Why would I need to become fit?”

“So we will never lose a fight.”

“Just how many fights are we going to get into?” Killer asked.

“I have a feeling it’ll be a lot.”

* * *

After that day and that conversation Killer really did end up going everywhere with Kid walking up and down Benns and roaming Glens and thoroughly exploring the harbour causing trouble wherever they went.

If anyone mocked Killer’s laugh he attacked them, no matter how big or small they were. If anyone looked at them funny or made negative remarks about Kid’s clothes they attacked them or stole money from them as revenge.

The more they fought they better they got and the more they stole the more undetectable they became.

They didn’t always steal however especially when they respected the salesperson. There was one shop they particularly liked, the music store.

It had every genre you could think of and more. One day Killer stumbled upon a section where the artists had mohawks, wore heavy make-up and looked aggressive.

“What’s that?” Kid asked standing on his toes to look over his shoulder.

“It says punk music,” Killer mumbled. “I think I’ll like this.”

Kid snatched the TD out of his hands. “You’re actually going to buy something?”

Killer shrugged and picked up another record. He was definitely interested.

The store owner walked up to them. He had a blue mohawk, his eyes were lined with black and he wore a black t-shirt with pink pants and blue boots. Ah Lachlan, they loved him.

“Great choice boys,” he bellowed. “If you’d like, you can listen to it before buying it.”

Killer handed him the TD and Lachlan took it to the front where he had a stereo. They followed him up and waited in anticipation.

He played the music and their ears were blasted with the heavy jagged music.

After the song played Lachlan asked them what they thought.

For once Killer’s bangs weren’t in his eyes and you could see they were wide open. Kid had a grin that grew wider.

“Yes!” Kid exclaimed.

“We’ll take it!” 

Lachlan grinned. He knew they had good taste. 


	4. Leith?

Chapter 4

“Killer, you like girls, right?” Kid asked.

They were in Killer’s room. His room was small but it had everything that he needed, a bed, a desk, lights, a trunk to put his clothes in and of course cool posters of his new favourite bands on the wall.

It was two years later and they were still obsessed with punk music.

Killer looked up from his magazine at Kid’s question. He was lying on his bed whilst Kid sat at the foot of the bed staring at his TD.

“Why?” Killer asked.

“Just answer the question.”

“Yeah,” Killer said looking back down.

“Why?”

Killer shrugged as he read. “They’re good looking, they make my heart skip a beat… all that usual crap.”

“What if I said I felt that usual crap when I look at them?” Kid said.

Killer looked up curious and saw Kid was now looking at him and pointing at one of his posters.

Killer looked at the poster. They weren’t really his type.

“That’s fine if you prefer guys,” Killer said. “Is that it? Are you gay?”

Kid shook his head. “I still like girls… it’s just…” he looked back down at the TD cover. “They’re so hot!”

Killer smirked. “If that is what floats your boat that’s cool.”

Kid leaned back against the wall. “Too bad all the guys we know ain’t shit.”

“We need to get out more.”

Kid perked up.

“But not on a pirate ship… at least not right now.”

Kid deflated.

Ever since they met their first real live pirates they’d been obsessed, they read all the newspapers that talked about them and when Killer told Kid about One Piece Kid was determined to be a pirate. He would have left straight away if Killer and Brodie hadn’t pointed out how stupid an idea that was. He was eight at the time and knew nothing about sailing.

“I can’t wait until we leave this place and rule the world.” Kid sighed.

“We’ll need a crew.”

Kid shrugged. “We’ll just go from island to island picking up the strongest and coolest people. It’ll be a breeze.”

Killer snorted. “Of course.”

* * *

A week later Kid invited Killer to a wedding on his Benn via den den mushi. Killer was nervous as Kid had very specifically said he had to wear his kilt. He hadn’t worn his since his parent’s funeral.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Ainslee promised when he told her his dilemma. “Don’t you worry about it!”

When the wedding arrived Killer had his kilt on and he made his way to Kid’s house. His kilt’s colours were white and light blue. He had on his jacket, sporran, sgian-dubh that was contained in his knee high socks and his heavy boots because of course it could rain at any moment.

His wavy blond hair was getting long and reached his shoulders so his grandmother bound it back to make him more “presentable”.

When he reached the Kid’s house he found Kid dressed up in a yellow and red tartan full kilt, a black jacket over his shirt and he also wore the sporran, dagger and knee high socks with boots.

“So you do own a kilt,” Kid beamed.

“This is new.” Killer said as he brushed it down nervously.

“It’s great! Are you ready old man?” He bellowed.

“Hold your horses I’m coming!”

With thundering steps and plenty of curse words he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Wow, that was all Killer thought.

In ordinary clothes he was larger than life but in a full kilt… he was something else.

“Let’s go,” Kid said grabbing Killer’s elbow.

“Are you really going out with your goggles?” Killer asked looking at the goggles that sat on his head as always. He’d started wearing them when he helped his dad fix things and then he stopped taking them off altogether.

“Yes, you don’t hear me complaining about your mask now do you?”

Killer looked away bashful.

Because people mocked him whenever he laughed he stopped laughing and smiling and then he thought, they don’t deserve to see my bloody face! So he wore a mask that was painted in his clans colours.

Anyway the wedding was taking place in the castle on top of the hill. Old Tommy was hosting and it was going to be a ragger. Kid was so excited.

“That’s the girl,” Kid said pointing to a woman with long pink hair and a wide grin. “She’s Isla and she’s marrying Camdyn.”

“Camdyn’s getting married,” Killer gasped.

“Oh did I not say?”

“How did he manage that?”

Brodie and Kid burst out laughing.

“Nobody knows,” Brodie bellowed. “It’s a miracle honestly.”

It wasn’t that Camdyn was ugly. He was just an acquired taste.

They entered the castle keep and sat down and watched as Old Tommy got weirdly emotional doing the service.

“I’m sorry it’s just, it really is a miracle!” He sobbed.

“All right would everybody stop fucking saying that!” Camdyn bellowed turning on the congregation that started laughing, even Isla joined in. “I’m a fucking catch!”

“Of course,” Isla said rubbing his shoulder. “Tommy, carry on.”

After that they got to the food, drinking and dancing portion of the evening.

“Why are you quiet?” Kid asked Killer after Brodie had started another fight with Finlay for no reason.

“I… it’s just. I understand what you mean.”

“What I mean about what?”

“Men are hot…”

Kid followed Killer’s line of gaze and he was currently looking at Leith. Kid narrowed his eyes, Leith… really? That red haired bastard that was taller than him and bulkier than him… Leith?

“What?” Killer asked.

“Leith, really?”

Killer shrugged, “I like what I like and the tartan is really doing it for me. Why don’t we wear them all the time?”

“We used to,” Kid grumbled.

Killer nudged him with his shoulder. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kid said shaking his whole body to get rid of the negativity. “Let’s dance!”

And yet no matter how much he danced or ate he couldn’t get over how disappointed he was that Killer found Leith hot and not him.

Really, Leith?


	5. Tap Tap

Chapter 5

It was a rare sunny day considering the time of year and Killer was making his way to Kid’s house as usual. The mask was really testing his endurance. It was so hot and stuffy under there but Killer was determined, he would make it work!

“Hi,” someone said stepping into his path. He was just approaching Kid’s village.

Killer looked up and found himself staring into the chocolate eyes of Leith, “Hi.” He croaked out.

Talking to him upfront he could see he was even better looking than he originally thought. He had a mop of curly brown hair and was tall and broad for a… how old was he? Killer didn’t actually know but he looked like a fifteen year old who’d gotten hit hard with the puberty stick.

“I’m Leith, who are you?”

“I’m Killer.”

“Wait, Killer? The kid who used to have that shaggy hair? We were wondering what happened to you. What’s with the mask?”

Wow, Killer thought. Leith’s deductive skills were bad. Did he really not recognise him with the mask on? Kid only had one friend.

Killer shrugged in response to the question. “I prefer it.”

_And it saves me from dealing with bullshit_, he thought.

“Do you ever take it off?” Leith asked.

“If I have a good enough reason to, yes.” Killer said.

Leith smirked. “I can think of a few reasons. We should hang out some time.”

Even though Killer knew Leith couldn’t see his eyes, if felt like he was looking into his soul. 

“Sure, maybe tomorrow or something though. I have plans with Kid today.”

Leith smiled and turned to walk away. “I’ll see you then.”

Killer marvelled at how smooth Leith was. He just stood there in disbelief until he realised he was late for Kid.

He found Kid with his goggles on tinkering with his toy robot at the back of his house keeping his father company who was fixing a machine that made hot chocolate for the village café.

“What took you so long?” Kid asked not looking up from his tinkering.

Killer shrugged and blushed behind his mask. “I got to talking to someone on my way.”

“Leith,” Kid guessed.

“Yeah, are you ready?”

“I don’t really feel like going out today.” Kid said. “I have a lot to do.”

“Ok,” Killer said and he was going to find a place to sit down when Kid said:

“You can leave.”

There was something off about the atmosphere around Kid and even Brodie was quiet. What had he done wrong? Why was Kid shutting him out? He never shut him out. Not knowing what to do Killer shrugged and walked away.

“Fine.”

He left the village with a sinking heart and his head hung low. He wandered the island until he got to the harbour. At the harbour he saw them, the latest pirates.

The pirates that were currently docked at their island were real jerks, Killer and Kid didn’t like them. They mocked them and when Killer and Kid taunted them back they shot at them! Luckily Killer and Kid had fast reflexes.

“Is it really ok for us to leave it unguarded?” A crew member asked what looked like the captain.

The captain shrugged, “There are no threats on this island. The clans don’t bother with us and there are no pirates. Besides they know of our power they’d be foolish to steal from us.”

The crew member looked unsure. “But it’s a devil fruit.”

“No one would be foolish enough to eat it. Stop being paranoid and let’s go drink.”

“It’s the middle of the day.”

The captain glared at his crew member.

“I’m fucking with you let’s go!”

They then started laughing uproariously and made their way to one of the many pubs.

Killer stayed in the shadows a while as he thought. An actual devil fruit, there was an actual devil fruit so close to him! Kid would love to see it and perhaps that would get him talking to him again. 

Was it worth the risk though?

Yes it was and besides, nothing ventured nothing gained.

So Killer waited until the coast was clear and he stuck to the shadows as he snuck on to the ship. He figured the fruit would be somewhere inconspicuous like below deck in a room behind a locked door but no it was on the main deck… just sitting there in a chest.

Literally the second box Killer opened and there it was. It looked steely grey and kind of reminded Killer of the screws Kid frequently played with when bored. It didn’t look appetising though. Killer found it hard to believe people willing ate them. 

He stuffed it into his shirt and exited the ship quickly and quietly. He then found a secret place to hide fruit that only he and Kid knew about and then went home.

Once home he set about making a replica of the fruit so that the pirates wouldn’t know until it was too late what had happened. His grandmother helped him suggesting they paint a small melon.

When it was done and dry he went back to the harbour. It was nightfall and the pirates were still gone drinking. They probably wouldn’t be back till morning. He snuck back on the ship and left the replica.

He found the real devil fruit in his hiding place and hid it in his shirt as he casually walked the back streets home. No one paid attention to him. He found that when he ran people knew he was up to no good but when he strolled they thought he was daydreaming.

As soon as he reached the Benns, however, he ran and he ran fast.

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kid woke up annoyed. Who kept tapping at his window? He made his way to his window and looked down. Killer was standing underneath holding a round object above his head.

Kid rubbed at his eyes, he couldn’t tell what it was. Sighing he held up one finger and then made his way downstairs to let Killer in.

“What?” He asked as he shut the door.

Killer waited for Kid to turn around and then presented him with the fruit.

“What is this?” Kid asked twisting it here and there examining it. “It’s all weird and swirly although it looks like screws… is this a devil fruit?”

Killer nodded and took off his mask.

“You’re drenched!” Kid exclaimed noting how Killer’s fringe was stuck to his face because of the sweat.

Killer pushed it back frustrated, “Of course I am I ran up this stupid Benn.”

“Hey, this Benn contains me.”

Killer rolled his eyes.

“Where did you get this from?”

“I stole it from the Lolli pirates,” he said. “I stole it for you, a real devil fruit. Do you like it?”

Kid felt his heart squeeze. “You stole for me?”

Killer nodded. “Will you stop being off with me now?”

Kid smiled and nodded. “I can’t believe it… a real devil fruit.”

“I know right! I wonder what it can do.”

Kid stared at it, shrugged and ate it in two bites before Killer could stop him.

“You idiot!” Killer bellowed. “Don’t you want to be a pirate?”

“Why else would you give it to me?”

“Because it’s cool and we could have sold it!”

“Why? I much prefer to eat it and have its power.”

“But now you can’t swim.”

“Yeah but remember when you read about the marines and how most of them have devil fruit powers except Monkey D. Garp? Why do they get to have all the power? Why can’t we? If they can have it and still sail the seas then so can we.”

Killer sighed tilting his head to stare at the ceiling. “My life has just gotten so much harder.”

“Nonsense, it’s gotten easier. All you have to do is fish me out of water and you’re a good swimmer.”

Killer glared at him and electricity sizzled through Kid at the direct eye contact. Killer’s glares were meant to be scary but they just got to Kid.

“I’m hungry.” Killer stated and Kid just gazed at him happily bouncing minutely on his feet. Killer walked to the kitchen and Kid followed him.

“I wonder what it does! Will I be able to shoot lightning or fire or have lasers come out of my eyes!”

Killer chuckled softly as he rummaged around Kid’s kitchen. “Imagine if it’s all three.”

“That would be so cool!”

“I’m going to have to learn a skill if I’m going to keep up with you.”

“You’re good at fighting so you just need a weapon. How do you feel about guns?”

“They’re loud and unrefined,” Killer said.

“You’re such a weapons snob! Guns are amazing, they can do so much depending on the make-”

Killer stopped him before Kid could get carried away in his spiel, “No guns.”

“Fine knives then.”

Killer thought on that. “Yes, I do love knives. They are so graceful.”

“Snob,” Kid muttered under his breath.

Killer turned to glare at Kid and almost burst out laughing. “What the fuck is going on?”

“What?” Kid asked standing up straight as he’d been leaning on the counter. “What’s wrong?”

“Why do you have cutlery stuck to you?” Killer asked a small laugh escaping. In Killer land he was hysterically laughing and Kid knew that so he looked at his body.

He was shocked to find that most of the kitchen’s cutlery that he’d walked past was now stuck to his legs and shoulders and… he touched his face… his cheeks too! How had he not noticed?

“The screw patterns… do you think it’s to do with metal?”

“No shit,” Killer chuckled.

Kid glared and the cutlery detached from him and flew haphazardly towards Killer. Killer ducked in time and they hit the window.

“I’m going to die,” he stated calmly going back to assembling his meal. “My best friend is going to kill me.”

“I’m your best friend?” Kid gasped.

Killer turned and glared again not knowing his glares were having the opposite of his intended effect. “Now you’re being stupid, we’re partners.”

“Even with Leith in the picture?”

“If it comes down to Leith or you I’ll always pick you.”

A wave of happiness surged through Kid’s body and it was at that moment that Brodie appeared in the kitchen scaring both the boys. He normally made much more noise than that when he walked.

“Why the fuck are you making so much bloody noise?”

“Kid ate a devil fruit and it makes him control metal,” Killer said nonchalantly.

“Killer gave it to me as a peace offering.”

Brodie looked between the two boys and sighed. “It’s too late for this…”


	6. Screws Loose

Chapter 6

Killer dated Leith for a year and Kid hated every moment of it. He really didn’t like Leith and didn’t like the idea of him joining their friendship or taking Killer away from him.

Everything they did Leith was there with them. Kid barely tolerated it and finally one day they broke up.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Leith, dancing and singing through the hills?” Kid mocked pulling an ugly face.

Killer took off his mask and sat down at Kid’s kitchen table. “We broke up.”

“What?” Kid exclaimed and the metal in the room began to shimmy with excitement.

Killer shrugged, “We broke up.”

“But why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Do I need to kill him?”

“No. It was just time ok?”

“Ok.”

The truth was Killer broke up with Leith because Leith kept complaining about the time he spent with Kid. It got annoying. Kid was his best friend, his partner, why wouldn’t he spend all his time with him?

Plus the relationship had hit a dead end. Leith was hot but he wasn’t much to talk to. It wasn’t easy. Time didn’t flow the way it did when he was with Kid.

“So what were you going to do today?” He asked.

“I’m going to the scrapyard near the harbour with Dad,” Kid said. “Do you want to come?”

Killer stood. “Sure, there’s nothing I love more than you freaking out random passers-by.”

“I’m running out of people to frighten.”

“We could always get the tourists, those who come in from other islands.”

Kid grinned, “I like the way you think.”

* * *

“Look at that, more pirates come to enjoy our island.” Kid loudly said. “I wonder if they’re going to the grand line too.”

“They probably are,” Killer replied equally as loud. “It’s too bad they’ll never make it far with that box they call a boat.”

“Listen shit heads,” the pirated with long shaggy black hair and one leg exclaimed turning around. “You don’t want to mess with us!”

“Have you even made it to the grand line yet?” Kid asked as he rested his chin on his fist. They were sitting on barrels on the harbour watching as ships pulled in and dropped anchor.

The pirate sniffed and looked away, “We’re getting there.”

Kid burst out laughing and Killer smirked behind his mask.

“Pathetic!”

“Our crew is feared all over the South Blue!” Another pirate exclaimed in anger. It seemed the one legged pirate was the captain. “Our reputation precedes us.”

“Who are you?” Killer asked and Kid burst out laughing again.

“Hold Gilly,” the captain ordered when Gilly went to pull out his sword. “They’re just good for nothing brats.”

“Good for nothing,” Kid scoffed. “When we get to the grand line we’re going to be the most fearsome pirates you have ever met. When we find one piece you’ll remember this day.”

At that the captain and Gilly looked at each other and laughed.

“You think you’ll find one piece, Roger’s treasure?” The captain choked out. “You’re delusional. You’re never going to leave this island and you’re never going to amount to anything… come on boys.”

Killer and Kid glared furiously at them as they watched them leave.

“Shall we get revenge?” Killer asked.

“Of course!”

Killer leaped off the barrel but Kid grabbed his arm. “I have a better idea.” And he looked at their ship. “I can feel each piece of metal on that ship. I wonder what would happen if it were to fall apart whilst they’re already out at sea.”

“You’re diabolical and I love it. Let’s get to work!”

And so Kid took out important pieces that held the ship together at certain points. He didn’t unscrew everything though as he wanted the ship to go a few miles before coming apart. It’d be even better if they encountered marines at that exact moment.

As he was still new to his power it took him a while but they managed it and went back to their post to watch and wait for the pirate crew to come back.

“Wow, they’re still here!” A crewmember exclaimed.

“They really have nothing better to do!”

“Useless kids!”

They carried on like that laughing at them and Killer and Kid just sat there patiently watching with smug smiles on their faces. Well, they could only see Kid’s face.

When they were all boarded and the captain arrived with Gilly he found their serenity and smugness unsettling.

He pulled out a gun on them, “What did you do?”

Killer raised an unseen eyebrow. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Gilly raised his sword to Killer’s throat.

Killer sighed, “I tried to warn you.”

Kid raised his hand and the gun and sword were yanked out of their hands no matter how hard they tried to hold on to them. They then watched in horror as their weapons were turned against them.

“You’re a devil fruit user,” Gilly gasped.

The gun went off and the captain cried out in pain as he was shot in his arm. Kid’s aim was off. The sword flew at Gilly and he flung himself to the ground. The captain grabbed his arm and ran off onto the ship as more shots were fired. The pirates on board the ship fired shots at them but they were deflected.

Needless to say they departed pretty quickly eager to get away from the bratty kids calm in their violence.

“Do you think it worked?” Kid asked when they were a dot in the horizon.

“It definitely worked.”

He was right. The ship managed to hold together in calm waters but as soon as a storm hit them… they were lost. No one would know of the Shaggy Haired Pirates.


	7. Tilly

Chapter 7

Killer was sixteen and Kid was twelve when Killer finally got his swords. His first set of swords anyway.

He’d been studying what style of sword fighting he wanted to learn and he quite liked niten ichi-ryu in English ‘two heavens as one’ style of sword fighting where you got to use two swords.

“Why two?” Kid asked him one day.

“Think of it like having two guns,” Killer told him. “It feels right, balanced.”

Kid made a note of his words and so on one rainy day he went out searching and stole swords from a particularly mouthy pirate who irritated him.

He then went looking for Killer to show him his surprise. He found Killer in one of their hideouts which was up a tree near a loch half way up Killer’s Benn.

“What is following you?” Killer asked as Kid mildly struggled to climb the tree.

Kid didn’t answer and once he was settled on a branch he brought the swords round until they were floating between them.

“Are you serious? You got me swords!” Killer exclaimed grabbing them from the air.

“Yes,” Kid beamed. “Learn how to use them.”

“You’re so bossy.”

“Get used to it!”

Killer made a face behind his mask.

“I saw that.” Kid said.

Killer lifted his mask half way up. “You did?”

“I’m fucking with you it was a good guess,” he laughed and Killer lowered his mask. “But seriously, the sooner you learn how to use them the more unstoppable we’re going to be.”

“You’re unstoppable on your own Kid,” Killer murmured admiring the swords.

“I’m not doing this without my partner,” Kid said. “You need to be just as feared as I will be.”

Killer smiled under his mask.

“We just need someone to teach you… shall we practise in the scrapyard? Or at the back of my house? Or at your house!”

“My grandma will teach me.”

“Oh yeah I forgot. You should have gone to her sooner.”

Killer hummed in agreement.

Ainslee was well respected in their village and not because of her deserts but because of her efforts in the clan war that took Killer’s parents. She was a formidable warrior and no one matched her in her skill with the sword.

“Where have you been today?” She asked when Killer trudged inside their home dirty and dripping wet. “What’s that in your hands?”

“Swords, Kid stole them for me. Will you teach me how to use them?” He asked.

She smiled a cat like grin, “I thought this day would never come.”

Killer didn’t know whether he should be excited or scared. He went with excited. There was no room for fear in the Kid Pirates.

* * *

“I like your hair,” a girl said to Killer one day and he looked at her curiously. They were currently in their favourite TD store browsing.

The girl had long auburn hair that was curly and big eyes and dark skin. She was beautiful and looked to be around his age.

“Thanks,” he said simply. “I like yours.”

“You’ve got great music taste,” she carried on smiling.

Kid smirked, “I know.”

When Kid turned back around Killer nudged him with his elbow.

Kid gave him a look as if to say, ‘What?’

“Talk to her…” Killer murmured and then wandered off.

“What’s with the mask?” She asked watching Killer go.

“That’s none of your business.”

“Wow, so Magda wasn’t lying about your attitude.”

“Who’s Magda?”

“My friend, we’ve just moved here from the East Blue.” She said inching closer to him as she talked.

“What else did Magda say?”

“That you’re wild.”

Kid snorted. “So what’s your name?”

“I’m Tilly and I was wondering would you like to hang out sometime?”

Kid’s eyebrow quirked at the thought. They were barely visible but the muscle still worked.

“I’d like that.”

“So who’s your favourite band?”

“I quite like Anarchy in the Sky,” Kid said picking up an album. “I heard they’re a band from a sky island.”

“Shit no way,” she gasped. “Imagine living on a sky island.”

“One day I’m going to explore one.”

“You want to be a pirate.” She said looking away.

“You don’t sound impressed,” he noted with a frown.

“It’s just every boy I know wants to be a pirate.”

“What about you have you ever considered it?”

Tilly looked at him surprised. “Yes… wow no one’s ever asked me that.”

“I’ve learned to accept that most people are stupid.” Kid said and he smirked when she laughed.

And so on and on they talked until Killer approached them again.

“Oh, we’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kid promised.

“Sure,” Tilly said and Kid and Killer left.

“Finally you’ll get your first kiss and stop complaining to me about it.” Killer said.

Kid looked up at him, as even though he was shooting up like a weed he still wasn’t Killer’s height, “We were just talking.”

Killer smirked under his mask and put his arm around Kid, “That’s how it starts.”

* * *

It was a strange sensation. It wasn’t what he expected at all.

Her lips were sliding against his and it was… nice.

And then her tongue was in his mouth and that was… wow that was something else. His mind was being blown.

It was possible to feel this way just from kissing someone?

Her tongue triggered something in him and he backed her against the wall and kissed back in earnest until they could barely breathe.

“Wow,” Tilly gasped when they broke apart.

“I know,” Kid said attempting to look cool but his red cheeks gave him away.

“I did not expect this when I asked you out.”

Kid gave her a look.

“Ok I hoped it would happen but… wow that was great! We should definitely do this again sometime.”

Kid smirked. “Definitely.”

Kid finally understood what all the fuss was about and why Killer was so intent on kissing whoever he found attractive. He didn’t date but he didn’t seem to find anything wrong with making out and hooking up.

Kid was just getting a taste for it. But he wanted to date. Killer had gotten to and now it was his turn.


	8. Mask Palm

Chapter 8

The days of Kid physically looking up to Killer passed and were no more. When in the world did that scrawny kid surpass him in height and muscle mass? What was Brodie feeding him?

“He eats twice as much as you and I watched him lift an engine with one hand,” Ainslee said to Killer over breakfast.

“Gran it’s weird,” he said.

“Look at Brodie, did you really think his son was going to stay small forever?”

Killer shook his head. Brodie was a beast of a man so of course Kid would turn into a beast too. Although why he rarely wore a shirt Killer didn’t understand.

After Tilly there were many girls and boys that Kid got kiss and hook up with. They spent a lot of time at the harbour and got to meet new people and to discover new things.

As Kid grew into his body and gained muscle the attention he received increased and the clothing he wore on his upper body decreased. Killer wished he could say he hated it but he didn’t.

Kid was sixteen and he was twenty… things were changing.

“What do you think of this one?” Kid asked holding a tube up to Killer’s mask.

They were looking at cosmetics. When Kid turned fourteen he’d suggested they try make-up. Killer didn’t see the point as he wore a mask all the time but Kid had pointed out that the make-up wasn’t for others but for them to enjoy. So Killer joined Kid and tried eye liner and lipstick and nail polish. He didn’t like the nail polish as much as Kid did but he did love the face make-up.

“It brings out your eyes,” Kid had said. “You have beautiful eyes.”

Killer had blushed and looked away. He never knew what to do when Kid got like that.

Needless to say their choices got them more ridicule on their island from those who came from outside islands and from some of the kids who were growing up with them. Killer and Kid nipped that problem in the butt quickly by beating them all to a pulp, not once messing up their make-up. Kid didn’t even smudge his polish.

“Killer what do you think?” Kid whined.

“It’s nice, it brings out your eyes and hair.” Killer said.

“I know right, red is a classic.” He said eyeing the tube happily.

“What about trying a deeper red,” a kid next to them suggested.

They looked over and saw a boy who was their age. He was tall and had wavy light blue hair that reached his shoulders. He wore red pants and a black corset with red string tying it together and long red boots. And his face! He had scars along his stretched mouth as if his mouth had been sown together after being ripped open. He had heavy set eyes and looked rather serious.

“I’m Heat,” he said.

“Kid.”

“Killer.”

“And I thought my name was unique. I’m serious though, try the deeper red.” He said slowly and in a deep voice. He picked up a different tube and Kid tried it.

It was red with a hint of purple and it looked good on him.

“Wow, he’s right.” Killer gasped mesmerised. “That suits you.”

“It’ll set you apart,” Heat said. “You don’t look like someone who likes to blend in.”

Kid smiled at Heat, “I don’t. Say Heat, have you ever thought of becoming a pirate?”

Heat shrugged. “I’ve been hopping from island to island ever since this happened,” he pointed at his mouth, “I wouldn’t mind being a pirate but not for just anybody. I hate those who lack conviction.”

Kid’s grin grew wider. “Killer and I were going out to lunch after this, want to join us?”

“Sure.”

And that friends was the beginning.

* * *

“We actually got someone to join our crew!” Kid exclaimed jumping around in a circle around Killer.

“I’m glad you saved this excitement until now.” Killer noted smiling. Heat was gone and they were making their way over to Killer’s house.

“He was so cool don’t you think? Did you see his style?”

“Yes, almost as cool as your yellow pants and shirtlessness, all you need now is a fur coat.”

Kid clicked his fingers, “That’s a great idea!”

Killer slapped his palm to his mask, a mask palm.

“Don’t sit on your high horse Mr I-Must-Wear-Fringe-Or-I’ll-Die and my shirt may be open but what about yours? It’s barely closed! Why? Is it so you save time when hooking up with people?”

Killer glared and Kid smirked.

“I’m comfortable this way whereas you are just showing off your abs!”

Kid tilted his head to the side and smirked at Kid. “You noticed,” he said in a sultry voice. “Thank you. You can touch them if you like.”

“You need to work on your flirting.”

“So you notice it’s flirty,” Kid said his smirk turning into a grin.

Killer blushed behind his mask and stormed off.

“Don’t run away, if you wanted to run your hands all over my abs all you had to do was ask!”

“Fuck off!”

Kid burst out laughing hard. “Ah this is the best day.”

* * *

“So there’s one very big thing that you’re missing,” Heat pointed.

“What’s that?” Kid asked with his mouth full. He was already on his third plate and Killer sat beside him feeding spaghetti through the holes in his mask. 

They were a peculiar pair.

“A ship, how do you plan to leave the South Blue and make it to the grand line without a ship?” Heat asked.

“Simple, we steal one.” Killer said.

“Because pirates just leave them unattended.”

“That’s when we fight,” Kid said.

“You can fight right?” Killer asked.

“Of course I can fight.” Heat said. “So which ship shall we steal?”

“So many weak pirates come to this island we’ll have plenty to choose from, don’t worry about it.” Kid said.

“When are we leaving?”

Kid and Killer looked at each other and shrugged.

“We were thinking in a year,” Kid said.

“So we have a year to prepare,” Heat murmured.

“You’re really taking this seriously,” Kid said beaming.

“Of course, if you’re going to find one piece we need to be serious. The grand line isn’t for the weak or the ill prepared.”

Killer sighed. “I’m going to need new swords.”

Kid tapped his chin frowning. “I was thinking the same thing. The metal is of low quality and I just… I don’t feel good about them. How about I make you custom made swords?”

“Don’t make something weird,” Killer warned.

“Wait, make?” Heat interrupted.

Kid smirked. “You haven’t seen what I can do yet.”

Later in the scrapyard Kid was making his creations dance around for Heat who was delighted and amazed.

“You’re a devil fruit user!”

Kid nodded.

Suddenly Heat sighed, “My job just got harder.”

Killer almost laughed. He knew his struggle.

* * *

“He looks interesting,” Kid whispered to Heat and Killer. “We should approach him.”

“Hey, excuse me sir with the long cloak.” Killer said to the very tall man in front of them.

The man turned around and he was younger than they expected.

“What’s your name?” Heat asked.

“Wire,” he said.

“Where did you get your outfit?” Heat asked.

“I made it,” he said.

“You made it?” They exclaimed.

The young man shrugged, “I’m good with my hands.”

Heat had a toned down personality but Wire even more so. He looked like he was sad but they got the feeling that he wasn’t sad.

As mentioned he was extremely tall and wore a cloak that doubled as a head dress. For clothes he wore a black wire crop top, black shorts and black fish net tights. He stood out.

Kid smiled up at him. “We have a proposition for you.”

“I’m listening.”

* * *

“Our crew is growing,” Killer noted when he was at Kid’s house that night.

“I know,” Kid said with a wide grin. “I can’t believe the time has finally come for us to leave.”

“You won’t miss everyone?”

Kid shook his head. “We’ve explored every inch of this island and fought with almost everyone. There’s nothing for us here and nothing to challenge us. Besides when we become famous we’ll put this island on the map… Dad keeps encouraging me to go. He’s more excited than I am.”

“Gran tells me I’m making her proud, I worry about her.”

“Worry about yourself,” Kid said and he got up and took something out of his wardrobe. It was a long curved object covered in a brown cloth. He placed the object on his bed and removed the cloth.

“Those are…”

“Your new blades,” Kid confirmed.

They were scythes to be precise, two of them, and he’d also made two large boxy objects.

“What are those?”

“Hand guards,” Kid said. “They’ll help you to spin the blades.”

“Spin,” Killer gasped, his blood pumping with excitement.

Kid smirked, “Yes, spin. You have a year to get used to them.”

“Gran is going to lose her shit.”

“Show her when I’m there!”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I amuse myself. I don't know about anyone else but I definitely amuse myself. 
> 
> Also I should mention the whole TD thing I got from the source One Piece, in case you're wondering. They first popped up with Brooke because he had a music career.


	9. Be Upfront

Chapter 9

“Do you even know how to sail?” Wire asked.

“Of course,” Killer and Kid exclaimed offended.

Wire raised his arms. “I was just making sure.”

Killer and Kid glared at him before going back to sparring.

Brodie had taken them out a few times sailing over the years. Brodie used to travel from island to island back when Kid’s mom was alive but when she died of a contracted virus he lost interest and returned home.

“What will we be called?” Wire asked.

“The Kid Pirates,” Kid announced as Killer leaped over him with the spinning scythes. Killer had excellent control and Kid was impressed. He’d gotten the hang of the blades rather quickly. Ainslee had lost her shit.

“What will our jolly roger be?”

Killer and Kid stopped fighting.

“We never thought of that,” Kid murmured.

“If we’re named after you I have an idea,” Wire said. “Shall I design it?”

“Go ahead.” Kid said and then he glared at Heat. “You’re up.”

“We’re fighting?” Heat asked getting up.

“No you’re fighting Killer.”

Killer smirked at Heat behind the mask. Heat was quietly confident. Just before Killer was about to leap at him Heat opened his mouth and flames burst forth.

Killer barely dodged them in time.

He detached the scythes and patted at his shirt but luckily it wasn’t too damaged. Still, it wasn’t unscathed. He sighed, it was his favourite shirt.

“You can breathe fire!” Kid exclaimed excited causing the metal in the scrapyard to jiggle. “What? Are you a devil fruit user?”

“A little warning next time,” Killer grumbled.

“Not exactly,” Heat said. “More like an escaped experiment.”

Kid, Killer and Wire all zeroed in on that.

“What?” They exclaimed.

“Where did this happen?” Kid demanded.

“Tell us the whole story,” Killer said. 

And so he did. To say they were thirsting for blood by the end would be an understatement.

* * *

“What’s the deal with you and Kid?” Heat asked Killer when they were walking to Kid’s house.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you dating or not?”

Killer missed a step and almost fell down the Benn.

“So you’re not dating.”

“Why? Are you interested?”

Heat smiled one of his rare smiles, “No. I just think you should make a move soon. I mean don’t you see how he carries himself around you? What are you waiting for?”

“How he carries himself?” Killer repeated.

“He’s constantly touching you and he is never without you. You don’t even date but only hook up right? And he only hooks up with other people… it seems like you’re both holding out for something.”

Killer didn’t say anything. His mind was reeling. Was he really so easy to read?

“Also I’m pretty sure you check him out beneath that mask and I’m pretty sure he knows and loves it.”

Killer blushed and fidgeted with his hands.

He was noticing Kid more that was true. He’d always loved Kid but the love was growing and evolving.

He was close to seventeen now and with each year that passed the manlier he became. He was just a monster of a man and Killer loved that. He loved the heavy feel of the muscles and the strength and power.

He just loved Kid. He loved how confident he was and how full of life he was. Without Kid Killer would have lived a very lonely life.

“I’ve pushed it to the back of my mind for so long, I don’t know how to make a move.” Killer admitted. “It’s probably too late. We’re just friends now.”

Heat smacked him on his back of his head.

“You’re stupid. You don’t need moves with Kid. He’s the guy who just asked Wire and I to join his crew with no lead up. He’s up front, be up front.”

Killer watched Kid’s back and in that moment Kid turned and smiled at him.

His smile, Killer sighed. Yes, he had to be upfront.

* * *

Killer and Kid were chilling in a loch alone together. It was their favourite hideout spot as people rarely ventured out there to swim, especially when it was raining.

Kid sat in the water in the shallow end whilst Killer swam ahead in front of him. The water was frigid cold but it was so refreshing when you surfaced from it. Killer loved to swim. He’d hate to ever lose the ability the way Kid had.

“We should get back,” Kid called out through the light rain.

Killer spun like an otter having fun. “Why?”

“It’s getting dark and it’s cold.”

“But isn’t it romantic to be here at this time?”

“Are you forgetting you’re with me?” Kid asked.

Killer stopped spinning and faced Kid threading water. “I’m very aware I’m with you.”

Kid looked up surprised and he thought they made eye contact. Of course Killer was still wearing his mask.

“No, I mean I’m not a date. So it’s not romantic.”

Killer swam slowly over to Kid and once he was in front of him in the shallow water he removed his mask and tossed it to shore.

Kid gazed up at him with stars in his eyes. Killer was so beautiful. His eyes were angular and reflected his emotions and his lips were firm and supply and sometimes stretched into a wide smile only he got to see.

Kid relished in the fact that he was the only one who got to see him without his mask on.

Him, only him. Not even Heat and Wire had seen his face yet and they’d known each other almost a year. Sure the people he kissed got to see his face but they were always temporary, fleeting. Kid was permanent. They were never going to be separated.

“Who says it’s not romantic? There’s no one I’d rather be here with.” Killer said. “My only regret is you can’t swim with me.”

“Then should we do something that we can do together?” Kid asked softly.

Killer leaned in, “Like what?”

Kid leaned in too maintaining eye contact as his heart beat out of his chest and his palms got intense tingles. Killer was looking at him with intent for the first time, the intent he saved for his hook ups. He was actually making the moves on him.

“Why did you suggest we go swimming?” Kid asked.

“I wanted you alone.”

“In the most romantic spot?”

“In the most romantic spot.”

Kid had heard enough. He smiled widely, buried his hands into Killer’s mane of hair and pulled him to his lips.

_Finally_, they both thought.


	10. Bon Voyage

Chapter 10

They were in Kid’s bedroom and had barely closed the door.

As soon as Killer turned around Kid was on him. He kissed Killer hard pushing him against the door. Then he left his lips kissing down Killer’s body with relish.

He nipped and sucked at the ridges and curves of his muscles as he unfastened Killer’s pants.

Killer’s skin was on fire. He’d never felt this way before with anyone. Kid was lighting him on fire with each kiss and with each bite.

Kid tugged Killer’s trousers down and Killer stepped out of them. Then he grabbed Kid by his hair pulling him back up his body so he could ravage his mouth once more. Kid moaned at roughness and the urgency he sensed in Killer.

“Shall we move this to the bed?” Kid asked panting.

“Where’s your creativity?” Killer growled and he directed Kid’s hands to Killer’s ass. Once there Kid squeezed hard and causing their bodies to be pressed flush against each other.

Killer gasped as their groins brushed causing sweet friction but he needed more. He wrapped his legs around Kid one at a time allowing them to slot together like a puzzle piece.

“This is the best I’ve ever felt,” Kid gasped as he kissed down Killer’s neck.

“And we haven’t even gotten to the blow jobs yet.”

Kid grinded slowly against Killer, “I can’t believe this is actually happening.” He whispered.

“Me neither, so let’s not waste time.” 

Killer brought Kid’s face back to his lips. He kissed him with an intensity Kid had not felt before. It wasn’t wildly passionate but full of sincere emotion that went directly to Kid’s heart. It got to him even more that Killer was holding him like he was a precious parcel.

The world narrowed down until it was only Killer and Kid. He held Killer up against the door as they grinded against each other.

Their kissing grew desperate as they got closer and closer to the peak grinding more frantically against each other chasing their release.

When they reached the blinding peak they couldn’t speak. They couldn’t think. They could only hold on to each other as their bodies shuddered.

“We didn’t last long,” Kid croaked with a small laugh.

“It was only the first time,” Killer said running his fingers through Kid’s red hair. “We’ll have plenty of practise.”

And he was right.

“You seem happy,” Heat noticed with a smile the next day when Kid and Killer showed up at the harbour.

“Shut up,” Killer said playfully hitting Heat’s head.

“You’re welcome,” Heat said winking at Kid who grinned back.

When they told Brodie and Ainslee they weren’t even surprised.

“You mean this whole time you haven’t been together?” Brodie asked.

“You’ve been wasting time,” Ainslee stated.

“You’re telling me I had Kid’s mom in a week!” Brodie boasted.

“I had my husband in a day,” Ainslee countered.

“It’s not a competition.”

“I know, I’m just stating facts.”

Kid and Killer exchanged glances.

“They’re crazy,” Kid murmured.

“And they raised us.”

“We don’t stand a chance.”

* * *

“This is it,” Ainslee sighed as she watched Killer polish his helmet. “You’re going.”

“We’ve been preparing and dreaming of this day,” Killer pointed out.

“I know and I’m so proud of you. You’re going to make me proud and your parents proud when you find one piece. I only wish I could come with you but my days of adventure are over.”

“You won’t be lonely here without me?” Killer asked looking up at his grandma who looked so much like him only older and with white curly hair.

She smiled, “I’ll be fine. When you’re done you’ll come back to me and we’ll have a drink. You’ll tell me all your stories.”

“You’ll still be alive!” Killer gasped and Ainslee threw a cup at him.

“Watch it, I’ll out live you all!”

* * *

“You’re off brat?” Brodie bellowed.

“Finally, I’m free!”

“Don’t come crawling back here without one piece!”

“Oh trust me I won’t,” Kid promised.

Then the two Kid’s gazed at each other and as one they hugged fiercely thudding each other’s backs.

“Don’t take crap from anybody!”

“I won’t!”

“May the sea run red with the blood of your enemies!”

“May you live long so I can come back and slap you in the face with treasure!”

Then they broke apart laughing.

And that was it Kid was off without a backward glance.

Only when Killer and Kid were gone did Ainslee and Brodie get together to cry and drink whiskey. They were happy for their kids but they were going to miss them.

* * *

“Which boat shall we steal?” Kid wondered aloud.

The four of them stood on the harbour surveying their options.

“We can have any,” Killer said.

“Yes but I don’t want a crap one. I want it to last until we find a shipwright.” Kid said.

Heat and Wire silently agreed.

At that moment a pirate crew happened upon them.

“Stand aside,” the captain said.

The Kid pirates looked around, there was plenty of room on the walkway for them to pass.

“No,” Kid said. “Walk around us.”

“You brat,” the pirate snarled pulling out his weapon. Clearly he was just looking for a fight and Kid was already bored. He quickly took control of the captain’s weapon and his small crew’s weapons with a raised hand.

“I think we’ve found our ship,” Kid said smiling as the weapons turned on their enemy.

Killer smiled unsheathing his scythes. “Indeed we have.”

The scene that followed was bloody indeed.

* * *

“Killer,” Kid gasped as he desperately held on to the side of the ship.

They were above deck and Killer’s mouth was currently on his dick. Killer moaned spending delicious vibrations down Kid’s shaft causing his toes to curl.

“Oh fuck…”

Killer pulled his mouth off with a pop, “We’ll get to that I promise but first…” he licked Kid from base to tip. “Let me cater to you.”

Kid whimpered and Killer slid him back down his throat.

He was so good. Kid didn’t even want to think of how he got to be so good. He was with him now and that was all that mattered.

Killer sucked hard bobbing his head up and down. Occasionally he’d pull back leaving only the head in his mouth paying special attention to it, licking with the flat of his tongue and then he’d deep throat him again.

What got to Kid was how much Killer was enjoying it. He was enjoying it as much Kid was. His face was content and it was like he was smiling and then he’d just moan whilst rubbing at himself through his pants as if he was getting off on Kid’s pleasure.

Seeing him like that sent him over the edge and he came down Killer’s throat.

Killer swallowed it all and when Kid had regained sense and awareness of where he was in space and time he pulled Killer up by his hair and fused their mouths together his tongue entering Killer’s hungrily.

“I want to fuck so bad!”

“Oh yes!”

“So guys I found a log pose and I’ve set the ship on course for the next island… you two were fucking weren’t you?” Wire asked with a deadpan expression.

“We were about to,” Kid grumbled as they pulled apart and Kid pulled his pants up.

“I should have listened to Heat,” Wire muttered to himself as he walked off. “He told me to wait until you came below deck.”

Kid quietly laughed as he watched Wire leave. Then he turned his attention back to Kid. He noticed he’d missed a bit of cum at the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away with his thumb only to lick it off himself.

“I taste good,” Kid noted with a smirk.

Killer glared, “Don’t get me going again if we’re just going to go below deck to discuss business.”

“I should take care of you though. They won’t mind if we’re a couple of minutes late.”

“No, they won’t mind at all.”

* * *

Later that night Kid and Killer were lying in bed together just quietly holding each other. It was the first night of the rest of their lives and the beginning of an epic adventure.

“I love you,” Killer told him.

“I know,” Kid answered kissing him softly. “I love you too. We’ll be partners forever right.”

“I am never going to leave your side.”

"Good." 

"Brat!" 

They laughed together like they did that day they first became friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnnk you for reading!  
*phew* this was hard but I'm glad I stuck with it. *pats self* well done


End file.
